You imprinted on ME?
by Courtster
Summary: Jared imprints on Kim, but Kim's not too thrilled about it. Will she resist the pull or will she give in to what her heart wants?
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.***

Chapter 1

Kim. Kim. Kimberly!" I feel something hard punch my arm.

"Ow." I turn around and see my best friend Samantha staring at me. "What the hell Sammy?" I say rubbing my arm.

"You were staring again." She points toward the god Jared Cameron.

You see I've had a crush on Jared Cameron ever since we were in the third grade. Pathetic right? But you know what the worst part is. He doesn't even know that I existent; even through we've had the same home room ever since middle school and I've been sitting right next to him in history class all year. All I do is follow him around like a little lost puppy and stare at him when he isn't looking. It's really sad, but I can't help it.

I'm decent looking enough. I have long black hair that falls in natural waves down my back, my native skin is smooth and flawless, I have light brown eyes that I think are too small for my face, but other seem to think otherwise.

I'm also not very popular here at school. I mostly get pushing around and made fun of, but I try not to let it get me.

"I was not staring. I was admiring." I say shutting my locker and turning to look at her.

She raises an eyebrow at me, "Sure you were. Whatever you tell yourself to get through day. You didn't even hear a word of what I was saying."

"Sure I did." I say lying.

"Okay what was I saying?" she says taking a textbook out of her locker.

"Um…" I rack my brain for something. "You were saying that you had a lot of homework last night?" I say sheepishly.

"OMG. Yeah you really were listening." She says smiling

Wow it must be my lucky day, I think. "Really?"

Her smile turns into a frown, "No. You bitch."

While she finishes up with her locker, I take a look back at Jared. He is standing laughing with a couple of his friends. His beautiful straight white teeth on display. He gives a friendly punch to one of his friends. I imagine his strong arms wrap around my waist as he leans in to kiss me. My girlie area starts throbbing as I think about all the naughty things I want to do to him. He's so hot.

"KIM!" Sammy yells again bringing me out of my thoughts. "That's it I give up!" she slams her locker shut and walks off.

I take one last look at Jared and sigh before following after her.

"So what I was saying was that I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" she says as we walk into our first period class.

"Samantha, I don't know. You know how I don't like crowds every much." I say.

"Oh come on Kimmy, stop being a loner and come out. You never go out and have fun." Oh Samantha always the fun, party one. I guess that's why everyone loves her.

"Okay fine. I'll go." I tell her.

She sequels and reaches over to hug me just as the Mr. Tran walks in.

As soon as the bell rings, I say my goodbyes to Samantha and practically run to my favorite class: history. Well actually it's not my favorite class. I think I'm actually failing that class or at least very close to it. The only reason why I like this class is because… yep you guessed it. Jared is in this class.

I smiled at the teacher and take my seat. I watched as people started to fill in; it's sad that I don't have this class with Samantha, so I don't have anyone to talk to. There was only one minute until the bell rings when Jared comes in with some of his friends.

He continues talking to them as he takes his seat right next to mine. He turns and starts talking to this guy behind him. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he laughs and makes jokes with the guy. He is absolutely breath-taking beautiful.

The bell rings and the teacher ask for silence as she begins her lesson. The class drags on and on and on. I have no idea what the lesson was about because I can think about is Jared. Jared, Jared, Jared.

When kids start to pack up and leave, I know that it's time to move on to the next class. Jared gathers his things and slides out of the classroom.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I don't see Jared again until lunch rolls around. He sits with the 'popular' kids at lunch. Once again I'm stuck watching from the sidelines as the school slut, Madison Reed, climbs on top of him and straddles his waist. I sigh as they sucking each other's face. I watch as her breasts press into his chest and her hand slides down to grab his crotch.

"Kim you gotta do something about this crush." Samantha says taking a bite of her apple. "You should tell him how you feel."

"What?! I can't do that. Do you know what he would say to me? He'll probably just laugh in my face." I say hopelessly.

"Fine, but you're the one who is always staring after him like a little lost puppy. Anyway, on to the next subject. I was thinking that we could go to that new restaurant they open in Forks, Mickey's."

I nod my head agreeing with her. All too soon the bell rings singling the end of lunch.

It's raining (surprise, surprise) when school ends. I quickly run to my Ranger Rover sport and wait for Samantha to come.

Oh yeah, you see my parents have money. Most people would say that we're rich, but I like to think of it as being well off. Since my dad was an only child he inherited all of my grandpa's fortune; which was a lot. Like a lot a lot. He is also the CEO of some big company that is stationed in Seattle.

My parents don't really talk about me too much to their friends. I could never figure out if they do that for my own good or because they're embarrassed of me.

I don't really see my parents very often. Their always traveling the world or in Seattle. They come see me once maybe twice a month, but the rest of the time I'm here living in La Push with my nanny Margret. I watch the other kids as they run to the buses and their cars. Sometimes I hate driving this car. I mean everyone else on the reservation has these old, shitty cars; and then here I come with a very nice, expensive car.

I see my whole reason for living coming out of the school doors. I sigh and watch him pull up his hood and run to his old, faded blue pick-up truck. My eyes follow his every move right up until he pulls out of the student lot and turns onto the main road

There's a knock on the passage side. I turn and unlock the door for Samantha.

"It's raining cats and dogs outside." She says ringing out her hair.

"Well it is La Push. When is it not raining like this?" I start-up the car and pull out.

I listen to Samantha talk about how much of a bitch Alicia Sanders is. I nod my head occasionally and throw in the 'oh really' and 'yeah, you're totally right'.

We pull up to her small gray house.

"So don't forget about going to Mickey's tonight okay." She says before she gets out.

"I would never." I smile and wave at her. I wait until I see in before heading off toward home.

I live on the 'rich' side of the res. I guess you could say. The houses here are bigger and newer. However, my house is by far the biggest house on the reservation; with having four stories. Once again rich-ass parents. I pull into the garage, which houses two other very nice cars; one of them is not there, so I know that Margret is not home.

I stop by the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water. My boots echo as I walk through the empty the house. I take the main stair case and head up to my room. The bedrooms in the house are built like suites. When you first walk into my room; it's like a small living room. There is a couch, two recliners, a flat screen that hangs on the wall, and my desk. There are three doors in my room; one leads to the bathroom, another to my huge walk in closet (what I like clothes and shoes), and the third leads to where my bed is.

Margret wouldn't let me paint the walls black, so I had to settle for a pale blue color. I sit my back pack on one of the recliners and I go over to my desk and open my laptop. I login into Facebook, and go to Jared's page. I know, I know this is weird, but I can't help it.

I hear the garage open. I click out of his page and open a fresh document to start on my history paper.

"Hey sweetie." Margret stands in the door way.

I smile and say my hello, turning my attention back to my paper.

I hear her walk away and I open the page back up to Jared's profile. God I love him so much. This crush can't be healthy.

I work on my paper for a little while before I head down stairs. I take the stairs that led directly to the kitchen. Margret is leaning over one the counter looking at a home improvement catalog.

"So how was school?" She says not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Fine. Same old same old." I say.

Margret is the nicest person that I've ever had the pleasure if knowing. She's been in my life since I was baby. I love her more than my mother; now that's saying something.

"Samantha asked me to go with her to that new restaurant that opened in Forks tonight. Would it be alright if I go?" I ask picking at my arm warmers.

"Yeah of course you can sweetheart. Besides I think that you need to get out of the house more anyway. What time are you guys heading out?"

"At 8:00." I say

"Okey dokey then. Just let me know when you leave" She says putting the magazine away.

I nod my head. "I'll be in the music room."

I love the music room. It is by far my favorite room in the house, and trust me we have a lot rooms in this house. I walk over to my midnight black gibbon's guitar.

I love playing the guitar; it calms me and takes me to another place that isn't here. The music room is sound proof, so I can play as loud as I'd like and won't have to worry about disturbing people. I start working on the solo that I've been writing. It's sounding really good if I do say so myself.

I get so lost in the music that before I know it's… Shit. It's 8:00.

I don't know what part of the house Margret in, so I push the income button on the wall. "Margret!" I hear my voice echo through the house. "I'm leaving." I wait a few seconds before I hear replay.

"Okay." Is all I get back.

I grab my shoulder bag, stuff a few bills in it, and head to the garage.

"What took you so long?" Samantha ask when I arrive at the restaurant.

"Sorry I got caught up in my music that I didn't realize what time it was." I say as we walk in.

"Oh are you writing a new song?"

I nod.

"I can't wait to hear it."

"Table for two." Samantha says when we get to the front counter.

"Right this way." The host says.

He leads us to a booth and sits down our menus. "Your waiter will be right with you.

We look over our menus. It's always so hard to eat out at restaurants because I'm vegetarian and most of the items at restaurants have some kind of meat in them.

"Hi. My name is Jade and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" An overly perky voice says.

"Um yeah. I would like some lemonade please." Samantha says.

She writes down the order and looks at me.

"Just some a glass of water." I say softy.

She nods and walks away to get our drinks.

"So what are you having?" Samantha ask leaning over the table.

"I don't know, but like I have much of an option."

Our waiter, Jade, comes back with our drinks. "So have you ladies decided on what you want to order?"

"Yes I'll have the Chicken Parmesan with extra cheese." Samantha says

"And I will have the Pasta salad."

"Okay I will get these dishes right out to you. Let me get these menus out of your way." She takes our menus and leaves.

Samantha takes a slip of lemonade before she suddenly freezes.

"What?" I ask.

"Guess who just walked in?" she says.

I don't even have to turn around to know who it is, but I do anyway. There Jared is standing in all his sexiness. He is not alone of course. He's with a group of his friends and that bitch Madison is hanging on his arm. Man I hate her.

They make their way over to where we are sitting. Their table is right across from us. I look down and hope that they don't notice us.

"I'm going to go the bathroom real quick." Samantha says getting up.

I give her a 'please don't leave me' look. "Oh come on Kim. You'll be fine.

I pull my out phone and start surfing the web looking for anything. I had just logged in on the Facebook when I hear a very high-pitched very nasally voice.

"EWW. Look guys it's that weird freak." Says Madison.

They all start laughing. "She's so ugly no wonder no one likes her. I mean look at what she's wearing."

"Ha-ha yeah she's a disgrace to human beings." Someone says.

My face burns with embarrassment but I don't look up from my phone. I thought I would be okay that was until I heard Jared join in on the 'fun'.

"I just wish that she would stop looking at me and following me around all day." He raises his voice. "It's pathetic really and a little frightening. She's knows that I would never go out with her."

I look right at him when he says his next words. "What a loser."

I can feel the tears welling up at the corner of my eyes. My throat starts to strings. I will not cry; not in front of all these people. I don't even wait for Samantha to get back from the bathroom. I grab my bag and leave the restaurant. I can hear their laugher as I walk out of the building.

"Kim! Hey Kim wait up." I hear Samantha call behind me.

I'm at my car now. I wipe away my tears and turn to face her.

"What happen? I came back and you were gone." She says.

"Those assholes in there. That's what happen." The tears have now found their way back and are running down my face.

"Jared said. He said that I was. I was pathetic and, and that he would never go out with me. He called me a loser." I wipe at my tears but new ones keep forming.

"Oh Kimmy." She pulls me into a hug. "Calm down its okay. You don't need him. You don't need him. He's just a dick. And Madison, well she's a bitchy slut."

After a few minutes I calm down enough to drive home. I'm not even hungry any more.

When I get home I find Margret in the theater room watching one of those reality TV shows.

"Hey sweetie you home already? I wasn't expecting you to be home this early." She says

I just shrug my shoulders.

"You okay? Did something happen at the restaurant?" she stands up.

'No I'm fine. Just tired. I'm gonna head up to bed." I make my way to the stairs.

"Alright. Good night." She calls.

I strip out of my clothes and slip into the shower. I let the hot water run over me. I pick up my razor blade and press it into my skin. I watch as the red liquid runs down my arm and down the drain.

Once I'm clean and my cut has been covered I hop and the bed.

I'm going to get over him, I think before drifting to sleep.

**Tell me what you guys think. Review. Sorry for any grammar mistakes you may find. I did my best to try to catch them all. Also, please no rude or mean comments. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.***

**Hi guys, here is chapter 2 of "You imprinted on ME?" hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to say that I probably won't be updating as much because school is starting up for me soon, and you all know how crazy school can be sometimes. But do not worry because I will definitely keep writing this story. Unless something happens such as; I don't like where it's going or I just get bored with it, or something along those lines. But, if you guys continue to review I'll probably keep it going. So that's it, and don't forget to REVIEW! Also sorry for any grammar mistakes; I try. Lots of love.**

Chapter 2

Apparently getting over Jared was easier than I thought. When Monday rolled around he wasn't in school. Actually he hasn't been in school for over two weeks, and neither has his best friend Paul Lahote and a few other guys. Not that I cared or anything. After what happen that Friday night at Mickey's I made a promise to myself that I was going to get over him. I think I've done a pretty good job of it. I haven't talked about him, thought about him, or even went onto his Facebook page in about a month.

So here I am about a month later sitting at my desk waiting for class to start, minding my own business when Samantha comes and slams into me.

She's out of breath and talking way too fast for me understand anything she is saying.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Samantha slow down I can't understand a word of what you're saying."

She takes a big breath, "Jared is back."

I try to stay calm and collected, "That's nice." I say.

"So you're not even curious as to where he's been for the past 6 weeks?" she says.

I shake my head. "Nope." I say popping the p.

"Wow. I am proud of you. You really have gotten over him." she says smiling.

I smile back but I think it may have come out as a grimace. _Man I hope so,_ I think.

When history class rolls around I'm practically bouncing in my seat waiting to see Jared. A bunch of girls who sit in front of me are whispering about how much hotter he's gotten.

"OMG Lisa you should have seen him. I swear when I saw him, my panties got so wet." One of them says.

"And not only that but he's gotten huge. I mean his muscles were nice before but now they're… I can't even describe them. All I know is that he has gotten sexier. If that's even possible."

"Oh and don't forget Paul and the rest of the boys that disappeared." One of the girls says fanning herself.

"Maybe they joined some kind of cult, and have been doing steroids. I did hear that they have been seen hanging around that Sam Uley guy. Maybe that's why they missed so much school?" the Lisa girl says.

"Whatever, steroids or not I'd let him stick it in me." they all start to giggle.

Cult? Steroids? Sam Uley? That can't be good. Everyone knows Sam Uley. When he broke up with Leah Clearwater and ran after her cousin, it was a whole scandal.

The bell rings and Ms. Anderson puts the notes up on the board. About 10 minutes into taking notes there's a knock on the door.

Ms. Anderson goes to answer it. It must be something big because she looks shocked. "Well, well, well. It's nice to see you again Jared.

"Hello Ms. Anderson." I deep sexual voice says.

"Nothings change but you did miss a lot of work." She walks back to the board followed by a boy.

No correction; a man.

I first I don't recognize him, but his smile is something I would never forget. Those girls weren't kidding when they said that he was huge. Jared has seemed to grown 5 inches since I last saw him; putting him at a height of 6'2.

He is wearing a black t-shirt (despite the coldness outside); he must have been hitting the gym more often since because his muscles are bigger and strong looking. His once chin length hair is now chopped short showing his strong, sexy jaw line.

_What happen to him_, I think. I mean he was hot before but now he's just drop dead gorgeous. I hear the other girls in the class room sigh and mutter how good looking he is; while the boys whispers about how he must be taking something. He gives a sexy half smile before heading to his seat. I watch as he is barely able to fit into the desk.

I turn my attention back to the front; letting my long hair shield me from him. _You're over him. You're over him,_ I think in my head. I try to focus on taking my notes when there is a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" Oh man, why does his voice have to drip sex?

I lean into my back pack and pull out a pencil. When I look up to hand it him, he sudden freezes and his eyes grow wide. His mouth is slightly hanging open before it breaks into a huge smile. I look at him like he's crazy and push the pencil out further to him; waiting for him to take it.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

The sound of my voice seems to break him out of his daydream, or whatever. He slowly reaches his hand out to take the pencil. When our hands touch I feel an electric spark run through me. I grasp quietly and pull my hand back.

I start back taking notes when Ms. Anderson stops her lesson.

"Mr. Cameron we all know that Ms. Connweller is a very pretty young lady, but could please steer you attention back this way?" she points at her herself.

I feel my face heat up in embarrassment as everyone turns to look at us. I turn my head in Jared's direction and sure enough there he is staring right me. I get a very nervous and uncomfortable feeling that everyone is looking at me. I guess this is how Jared must have felt when I would always stare after him.

Ms. Anderson snaps her finger, "This way everyone."

I try my best to ignore him for the rest of the class period, but I can feel his glaze on me the entire time. I don't even think that he's taken one bit of notes.

When the bell rings I quickly pack up my things. But unfortunately I don't do it fast enough because Jared is standing right beside my desk when I move to get up.

"Hi I'm Jared." He says holding out a hand.

I just look at it and mumble, "I know who you are."

He smiles probably please that everyone knows him. "Are you new here?"

Ouch. That one hurt.

"No." I say slowly getting up. "I'm not new here. And why do you even care?" I say with as much venom as I can.

"Oh well I was wondering…" he starts off cockily

"Look Jared I really don't care what you were wondering. Why don't you go talk to your slut of a girlfriend." And on that note I walk out of the class room.

However that doesn't stop him from following me and yelling after me in the halls.

"Hey! Hey wait up." I hear him. That only increases my pace. Lucky I'm small so I'm able to get the crowed hall way fast than him.

I glance behind and see him getting closer. What the fuck is wrong with him?

I go into the one place where I know he won't go, unless he really is on something. I turn into the girls' restroom and lock myself in a stall. I wait until I hear the bell sound before checking to see if the coast is all clear.

When I leave the bathroom I don't see him. Suddenly a hand grabs my arm. I wince from the pressure that it is putting on my cut that I did last night. Even though I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt and arm warmers, I can still feel the heat coming from his touch. I yank my hand back and come face to face (Well more like face to chest) with Jared.

"Come on I don't even know your name." he says.

"Like you really care." I start to turn away again. I so don't have time for this. I'm already late to class.

"Hey what's your problem?"

I stop in my tracks and turn back to look at him.

"My problem?" I laugh. "You honestly don't remember do you?" I say looking up at him.

He just gives me a blank stare. I sigh. "Remember about a month ago when you were at Mickey's and you said that I was pathetic and that you would never go out with me?" I tilt my head to side. "You called me a loser." I close my eyes remembering those exact words that stab through my heart.

He furrows his eyebrows before widening his eyes. "That was you." And if I'm not mistaking he looks horrified.

"No shit Sherlock. You know what I don't have time for this. Just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you." I continue down the hall.

"Wait!" He calls. "I'm so sorry!"

Yeah right. I don't even turn around when I say, "I said leave me the FUCK alone."

When I turn the corner I stop and take a deep breath before continuing toward the office to get a late pass.

When lunch time comes I hurry to get my lunch hoping that I won't run into Jared. Jared's not sitting at his usual table with the 'popular' crowd, but instead he is sitting at a different table with Paul, and two other guys. It's weird because they all look like the same that if I've never seen them before I would have thought that they were all brothers. The whole huge muscles and scary height thing going. Jared looks down right miserable; he looks up, almost like he knew I was staring at him, and looks right me. His frown turns into a smile and he gives me a look of adoration, but I just alert my eyes and head toward my table.

"Hey you okay?" Samantha asks me when I sit down at lunch.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." I start rubbing my arm unconsciously.

"You did it again, didn't you?" She says.

I look at her and know exactly what she is talking about.

"Shit Kim." She says. "You gotta stop doing this shit. Not only are you hurting yourself, but you're hurting me and Margret as well."

"I know, I know." I say looking down.

"What happen this time?" she says.

I shrug my shoulders not really wanting to talk about it.

Samantha shakes her head.

"So guess what happen today in gym class?" she smiles thankful that she changes the subject.

"Umm…. A yellow popper penguin came riding through on a pink and white unicorn telling everyone that the world was ending?" I say.

She throws a French fry at me. "No of course not. It was a turquoise popper penguin and it was riding an all brown unicorn telling us that the world was going to end." She laughs and I laugh along with her. "NO but seriously. You know how I have gym with Madison and Jared right?"

"Yeah."

"Well today Madison was being her usual sluty, bitchy self, but when she came up to Jared to kiss and be all on him, he just pushed her away."

I widen my eyes at this new found information.

"Oh yeah. She looked shocked at first before trying again, but that time he told her, in front of everyone, that this relationship wasn't going to work and that he was breaking up with her." She laughs. "Of course she started freaky out and all he did was look at her and shake his head before going to stand next to Embry. It was fucking hilarious dude. You should have seen her face." She finishes laughing.

I can't help but to laugh with her. I can't believe that Jared, sex god of the century, broke up with the most popular and 'hottest' girl at hillside tribal school. Ha-ha karma's a bitch.

"Why is Jared starting at you?" She says once she catches her breath.

I'm just about to turn around when she stops me. "No don't turn around."

I can feel him looking at me.

"What's his problem?" Sammy asks.

I tell her all about what happen in history class up until now. She gets this worried look on her face almost like she knows something but isn't telling me.

"So anyway, are you riding home with me today?" I ask taking a sip of my water.

"Uh. No. I have to do something after school." She says.

I raise my eyebrows. "Alright."

We're quite for a moment.

"I have to go. I'll call you tonight." She says getting up. She blows me an air kiss and walks away.

As I'm watching her walk away, my eyes land right on Jared. I don't know what it is but I feel a very strong pull toward him. Almost like I have to be around him or else I won't feel whole or something. I quickly brush it off and turn back around. I spend the rest of the lunch period pretending to read a book so I won't have to think about Jared.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Twilight or any of its characters***

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 3; just so you know I started school this week, and that is why I haven't updated in a while. But, I've been working hard to try and get as much done as possible. **

**This chapter does have self-harm in it, so read at your own risk. I hope that I don't offend or make anyone upset with this chapter, but if I do I'm very sorry I don't mean to. So yeah that's it. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review please. Thank You. **

Chapter 3

Shit, I mutter when I drop my keys on the ground. Just I'm bending down to pick them up, tan fingers scoop down and get them before I do.

I look up and roll my eyes, "Jared."

"Look I'm so so sorry for what I did to you. I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm just hoping that we can put this past us and be friends?" he says with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah right," I laugh reaching to take back my keys.

He jerks the keys back, "First you gotta at least tell me your name."

"Fuck off." I say trying to grab for them again. He just holds them higher above his head. Curse my shortness.

"Hey Kim, did you write down the assignment for English?" A sweet girl named Casey comes up to me.

I forget that Jared is standing right there for a moment. "Uh yeah." I reach into my pack and pulling out my planner where I write my assignment. She looks at it before thanking me and walking away.

"Oh so your name is Kim." Jared says smiling.

My name sounds so good rolling off his tongue. I snort and am able to grab my keys. I start up my car and pull out of the lot. If the police were out, I would sure enough get a ticket because I'm going way over the speed limit.

When I get home I go straight to my room and close the door. I collapse onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. I think about what happen today. Jared came back and actually paid attention to me after what happen at Mickey's. It's like he didn't even remember what he said me, about me. And then he had the nerve to ask me my name. ME! Need I remind you that we have been in the same class and school our entire lives?

If that's not the weirdest thing. I mean if what happen at Mickey's, well didn't happen I would be so happy, but it did and I can't change that. I thought he was different from the rest. A good guy. But he just showed that he wasn't.

I'm so lost in my thought that I didn't hear Margret come in.

"Hey sweetie, I got Chinese food today. It's downstairs when you're ready."

I nod.

After a few minutes of thinking about all the possibility as to why Jared was acting so strange today. My best bet is that he is just pretending to like me, so when the right time comes he can embarrass me all over again. Well I'll tell you one thing. It's no gonna happen.

My stomach growls, reminding me that there is food downstairs. I make my way to the kitchen to eat. Margret fixes me a plate before making her own.

"So how was school?" she asks

"Fine." I say around a mouth full of food.

I decide not to tell her about Jared. When I'm done I go into the sun room and settle into the hammock to read a book for English. About 15 minutes into reading my phone starts ringing.

"Hey what's up?" I say into the phone; it's Samantha.

"Kim I need you to do me a favor okay." she says.

"Yeah sure, anything."

"I need you stay away from Jared. Don't go near and don't even think about him." She says. I can tell that something is wrong and it's scaring me a little.

"Ha-ha. You don't have to worry about that." I say. "Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah of course; just stay away from Jared, Kimberly." She says and then hangs up.

"Okay." I say into the dead line.

I end up reading for a few more hours before heading off to bed.

I take the bandage off my arm and look at my cut. It's red and a little swollen. It had also started to bleed a little. I look at my other scars. I run my fingers across them; some worse than others. I put a new bandage on and climb into bed. Right before I fall asleep, I hear a wolf howl in the distances, and it sounds like it is in pain.

The rest of the week past with Jared stay giving loving looks and what not. I just ignore him the best I can. I'm not letting him get to me.

My English class is in the library on Friday when he walks in. I'm at the computer typing up my paper on social networking when I hear my name being called. I turn around and see my English teacher beckoning me over.

I sigh and get up to see what they want.

"Kimberly, Jared is way behind on his English paper for me since he missed so much school. So I was wondering, since you are my best student, if you could possible help him to get started on it. Go over the guidelines with him, and tell him how I expect it to be done." He says.

I take a glance at Jared to see him looking down, and look back at my teacher.

I run my fingers through my hair, "Sure. Why not?"

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Jared looks up and smiles so big that it looks painful.

I turn and go back to my seat. I can hear them talking in hushed voices. Mostly likely giving Jared the information that he needs.

I get to lunch before Samantha. I had just pulled out my sandwich when a shadow falls over me. Jared pulls out a chair and sits down next to me. It's funny because I can almost hear the whispering from the other students.

"Can I help you?" I say sarcastically.

"Well since you're helping me, I think we need to plan out where we are going to work at."

"I really rather not help you at all." I say. He looks down. "But, I'm going to." He smiles at me.

"And you gotta stop staring and smiling at me. It's creepy." He looks down again, and I can't help but to smile at how cute he looks. With his brown eyes and chop short hair that looks soft to the touch.

"So I can over your house tomorrow and we can work on it there." I really don't want him to come over to my house and know where I live.

"Yeah that sounds awesome. Can I have your number so I can text you or do you want me to message you on Facebook? You have a Facebook right?" he says.

I nod my head, "Yeah you can just send me messages on Facebook."

"Cool."

"So Kim, I was thinking that we could…" Samantha finally shows up. "Oh it's you." She says to Jared.

He gives her a curt nod, "Samantha." Is all he says before getting up to leave.

"Bye Kim." He says.

Samantha watches as he walks away. Oh if looks could kill.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?" she says giving me a pointed look.

"I am. It's just that my English teacher asks me to help him with his paper, and it's not like I could have said no."

"Yes. Yes you could have. Just say no."

I roll my eyes, "So where did you go yesterday?"

"To Emily Young's place." She says.

I raise my eyebrows, "What were you doing at Emily Young's house?"

"Um… I had to pick something up and talk with her."

"I didn't even know that you knew Emily Young."

She just shrugs.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I say

"Nope." She says.

We finish lunch silence. I know she's lying. I know she's lying.

I had to stay after school for a little while to finish my paper, so I won't have to over the weekend; since I'm helping Jared and all. Oh the joy.

I'm walking down the halls searching for my keys in my backpack when I collide into something hard. Like a wall. Paul Lahote turns around and sneers at me.

"Watch where you're going." He says meanly.

"Sor-sorry. I didn't, I didn't mean to bump into you." I stuttered out. What this guy scares the hell out of me.

I start to walk around him, when he grabs my wrists.

"You're the girl Jared's chasing after. Why didn't you just go out with him? I'm sick and tired of hearing him bitch about you." He says.

I try to jerk my hand away, but his grip tightens, "Not a chance. Now let go." I say trying again.

I just smirk at me, "Jared may not be, but I can be very convincing." He says.

What is up with the boys here, and not to mention that I can feel the heat radiating off of him. His grip is staring to hurt more and more, and I can tell that I'm going to have a bruise there.

'PAUL!" I hear someone yell down the hall. He turns around and I see Jared (of course) coming down the hall towards us. Paul immediately releases me and I rub my arm.

"What the fuck man." Jared says pushing Paul against the lockers before coming over to me.

When I see him coming over to me, I turn and run away as fast as I can. I can hear him calling after me, but I don't stop nor turn around. I don't stop running until I get to my car.

By the time I get home, I'm breathing really fast and my heart is beating fast also. I think I'm having a panic attack.

I run upstairs and grab my razor from my drawer. I press it into my skin; the blood runs down my arm. It feels good, and I feel better now. I need that release. I make a few more cuts before grabbing a towel so the blood won't get on the floor. I wrap my arm in some bandages and lay down. Come to think of it, I'm running out of bandages and bad-aids.

Apparently I fell asleep because Margret is shaking me awake. She sees the bloody towel and razor blade on my night stand.

"Do you want to talk about?" she asks.

I shake my head and sit up.

She sighs, "I'll get you your dinner."

She nods and gets up to leave the room. She comes back with my dinner, pasta and a salad.

After I finish eating I get up to shower the blood off. Margret is still in my room when I come out. I crawl into bed; she starts to rub my head while I drift off to sleep.


End file.
